


‘A little extra something’

by theloneorange



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Bottom, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneorange/pseuds/theloneorange
Summary: Keitaro didn’t know what to do anymore. He made it absolutely clear he liked Yoichi. Yoichi was either completely stupid or purposely teasing Keitaro.So, Hiro, as a best friend would always do, gives Keitaro ‘a little extra something’ to help things along between him and Wolfboy.—A little update: I’ve added ‘Rape/Non-Con’ just to be sure. The consent is a little dubious in chapter 2.
Relationships: Keitaro Nagame/Yoichi Yukimura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Keitaro didn’t know what to do anymore.  
He had made it absolutely clear he liked Yoichi. Well, he hadn’t said it directly, face-to-face, but he had done everything besides that. He had even tried writing a letter, but then he remembered Yoichi couldn’t read well.  
Still, after all his effort, Yoichi acted like nothing happened. He was either completely stupid or purposely teasing Keitaro. The fact that Keitaro didn’t know for sure which one it was made him anxious to death. At this point, almost everyone at camp knew about it: Hiro was visibly disappointed, but still cheered his friend on; Natsumi was just confused, nothing more than that; Hunter questioned his choice, but tried to stay positive, like Hiro was.  
“Why is he so stupid?!”  
Keitaro hid his face in his pillow with a loud sigh. It was a bright morning - everyone else was already outside, even Yoichi. That stupid, oblivious, lazy, loud, _hot_ idiot. While Keitaro’s mind drifted into daydream-mode, somebody entered the cabin.  
“Keitaro? Are you coming?”  
Oh, it was Hiro. As thoughtful as ever.  
“Yeah, I’m coming!”  
Keitaro jumped out of bed, feeling a bit better with his best friend around.  
“Any activities today?”  
“No, did you forget? The party’s tonight and we’re all preparing for it, so no activities. I still can’t believe we raised so much money! Also, Bro-Aiden told me all about what he’s planning to cook- I can’t wait! It all sounded so yummy!“  
“Oh yeah, how did I forget that? I definitely need to help setting things up.”  
Keitaro intended on leaving the cabin together with Hiro and getting to the rest of the group as quickly as possible, but Hiro stopped him.  
“Were you daydreaming again? You know, about Wolfboy?”  
Keitaro’s cheeks reddened.  
“Y- yes. I can’t help it!”  
“You should just ask him! You’re just torturing yourself, it isn’t good for you. You look so.. lost sometimes. And he would definitely say yes to a cutie like you, Keitaro.”  
The brown-haired boy sighed. Maybe he really should try, one last time. This time directly. If Yoichi still acted stupid, it would at least be obvious he wasn’t interested.  
“I’ll try at the party tonight.”  
“Yes! Finally! Oh, and I have a little something for you. If you give him this, he for sure won’t deny you.”  
It was a small bottle. It contained some kind of pink liquid, a shade of pink you could almost taste the sweetness of.  
“Is this... like a love potion of something?”  
“Yeah, you could call it that. I got it when we went into town for fundraising, thought it might come in handy.”  
“But I can’t _drug_ him! That’s a bad thing to do!”  
“Don’t worry, it’s not drugging. Just see it as a little push into the right direction. Now come on, the others are waiting for you! Natsumi asked if you could help blowing up balloons and stuff like that, I’m gonna help Bro-Aiden with cooking. I’ll see ya later!”  
And he was off, eager as always. Keitaro stood in the cabin for a few seconds, dumbfounded, but then quickly slid the bottle into his pocket. Hiro was right, if this helped, it helped. There was nothing wrong with a little extra something, and Keitaro was getting desperate.  
They spent all day decorating the mess hall and the rest of camp, cooking, and generally preparing for the night. Once the sun started setting, the scoutmasters gathered all the campers in the mess hall, and Yoshinori took the floor.  
“Dear campers, everyone here, I must thank you so much for all the work you’ve done. Without all of you, Camp Buddy wouldn’t be able to keep going for another year. Now, I was planning on talking for a while, but most of you probably just want to start partying - I’m not gonna stop you! Let’s get this party started!”  
Everyone cheered loudly, music suddenly started playing, the lights changed to disco lights, and everyone suddenly started moving. Keitaro was a little lost, but he quickly got dragged along by Hiro.  
“Hey, Wolfboy! Keitaro and I are here!”  
Oh no. Keitaro knew exactly what Hiro was planning to do, and he was not about to go along with it.  
“Yo, Torchhead, Frogboy-“  
Keitaro turned away and quickly walked away into the crowd, towards the drinks. It probably just looked like he was getting a drink, if not a bit suddenly. He was fine. He quickly poured himself a drink and looked around. There were a lot of people there, even some people who weren’t part of the camp; they probably got invited by some of the camp members to celebrate. It made the party way more lively, having so many people around. Keitaro wondered if next year was going to be like that. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him tense, and he looked to his side.  
“Frogboy, you okay? Why’d you run away? Never mind, can you hold this for me? I’m gonna look for Mr. Perfect and the others, I was with Torchhead but I lost him. Dang it.”  
Only a few seconds after he appeared, Yoichi disappeared just as suddenly, leaving Keitaro standing with two cups and complete confusion.  
Wait. This was perfect.  
He had Yoichi’s cup. He had the small bottle in his pocket. It was only a matter of mixing the two contents.  
Keitaro put his own cup down on the table next to him and quickly grabbed the ‘love potion’.  
“Well, here goes nothing.”  
He poured the entire thing in. Maybe it was going a bit overboard, but Hiro didn’t tell him anything about how much he should use. And the more the better, right? The contents of the cup were now noticeably more pink than they were before, but Yoichi wouldn’t notice that with the half-lit mess hall and all the chaos.  
“I’m back! I got Torchhead, but I couldn’t find anyone else. It’s like they disappeared, or something. Stupid.”  
“Ouch! Why are you dragging me like this?!”  
Keitaro couldn’t help but laugh. It looked both so funny and so stupid at the same time.  
“You still have my drink, right? Hand it over.”  
“Yeah, here you go.”  
Yoichi didn’t even look into the cup as he drank it all down in a second. Keitaro stared as Yoichi put the cup down and let out a burp.  
“Wow, that’s way too sweet. I don’t remember it being like that. Well, whatever. Is there pizza around here?”  
“Yeah, me and Bro-Aiden made some. It’s over there. I’ll get you both some.”  
Hiro winked to Keitaro and left. Did he realize what Keitaro did? Well, that didn’t matter. Keitaro and Yoichi were now alone. Not alone, there were many people around them, but for Keitaro it still felt that way. His heart immediately started beating faster and he knew his face had to be red, so he looked down, at Yoichi’s shoes.  
“So, Frogboy, we haven’t really talked in a while. What did you do for money raising shit?”  
“I- I baked cookies with Hiro. What d- did you do?”  
Oh god, he even stuttered. This was already going _amazingly_ from the first sentence.  
“I went from house to house with Sheriff Brokeback. It was stupid as hell, most people didn’t even open the door. Those cookies were delicious anyway, I think I ate about half of them- sorry not sorry, heh.”  
Yoichi chuckled, and Keitaro smiled, still not daring to look up.  
“Thanks. Hiro and Sir Aiden did more work than me though, so you should probably tell them. I was just there to help with the little things, Hiro is a way better cook than me.”  
“Eh, I’m sure you were fine. You’re good at almost anything you try. Maybe except hiding your face. You’re blushing so hard, it’s cute.”  
“W- what?”  
Keitaro looked up at Yoichi, and saw the purple-haired boy looking at him intently. A slight shade of pink had spread across his cheeks, and he shook his head slightly.  
“Sorry, don’t know where that came from. Stupid. Can we go outside? It’s getting hot here, there are way too fucking many people around.”  
“Ehm- sure!”  
Keitaro didn’t really feel hot, but it was probably something with Yoichi being more muscular or something. God, he could see Yoichi’s muscles through his shirt-  
“Eyes are up here. Well, come on, Frogboy.”  
Yoichi bluntly grabbed Keitaro’s hand and dragged him outside, not before grabbing another drink, through the opened doors of the mess hall. Keitaro was beginning to see a trend here, people dragging him around. There were still quite a lot of people in front of the building, and Yoichi seemed to be looking around for a place that looked less crowded. He set his eyes on the forest.  
“Where are w- we going, Yoichi?”  
“The forest. Where else could we be going?”  
Now that they were outside, Keitaro could see Yoichi more clearly. His cheeks really were pink, but closer to red. It almost looked like he had just worked out. His chest was also going up and down more rapidly, he really looked full of adrenaline. Was it the drink?  
“Yoichi, a- are you okay?”  
“Yeah, of course I am. Why?”  
“You look a bit.. h- heated? I don’t know how t- to describe it.”  
“It’s just the crowd, I always get hot with many people around. It’s cooler here, I’ll be fine.”  
He suddenly sat down, pulling Keitaro down with him. Keitaro meant to sit with at least a little bit of space between them, but Yoichi pulled him against himself and it didn’t look like Keitaro had any say in it. He could hear Yoichi breathe, he was almost panting. Okay, maybe he should’ve asked Hiro a bit more about this in advance. What if he poured in way too much? What if-?  
“I kind of meant it when I said you were cute. You really are.”  
“T- thank you. You look r- really good too-”  
Yoichi suddenly turned to Keitaro and smashed their lips together. Keitaro gasped as Yoichi suddenly moved to lean over him, only deepening the kiss. It was over just as quickly.  
“Sorry. I just really, really needed to do that. Also, I’m getting really hard here.”  
“A- aah- w- what?”  
“I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’m really fucking horny. I want to fuck you so badly it hurts.”  
Keitaro looked down, only to see a very obvious outline of Yoichi’s erect member in his pants. He let out a small gasp again.  
“I- I don’t m- mind.”  
Keitaro hesitantly lowered his hand onto the tent in Yoichi’s pants, stroking over it softly. Yoichi grunted approvingly above him. Keitaro kissed him again, getting more sure of himself and slowly tightening his grip on the other’s erection.  
“Do you want me t- to... take the lead?”  
“Whatever. Just don’t stop.”  
Keitaro hesitantly moved from under Yoichi, getting him to lie down on the ground on his back. Then, he slid his hand under the waistband of his pants and underwear. The reaction was immediate. Yoichi moaned, bucking his hips upwards in an effort to get more action.  
“F- fuck! Hurry up, will you?”  
“O- okay, Yoichi.”  
Keitaro wrapped his fingers around the base of Yoichi’s dick - he could never even dream he would actually get to do that - and slowly started stroking him. The boy looked lost in heaven within mere seconds, his appreciative moans only getting louder. While Keitaro certainly did enjoy this a lot, a thought crossed his mind after a while. ‘Would he mind if I-? No, he probably wouldn’t. At least, I don’t think so.’  
Keitaro’s hand left the other’s member, and a second later his mouth took its stead. Yoichi almost reflexively put a rough hand on Keitaro’s head, giving him little time to adjust before forcing him down.  
“A- aah- Keitaro-“  
Keitaro closed his eyes, but refused to back out. His nose touched the purple-haired boy’s pubes, which was a good sign. He was almost there. Slowly, Keitaro forced the last bit of Yoichi’s member into his mouth.  
“I didn’t- think it would actually- fit-“  
Keitaro slowly pulled back, stroking the base of the dick in front of him a few times, and chuckled. Yoichi was normally so dominant, but he looked like he would literally melt if they kept this up.  
“I didn’t either, actually. Want me to try again?”  
Wow, he managed not to stutter. Having control over the situation gave him some much-needed confidence.  
“Y- yes-“  
Keitaro didn’t need to be told again. This time, he slowly moved to fit Yoichi entirely into his mouth, getting quiet gasps and moans as a form of feedback. It sounded incredible, even better coming from Yoichi. Once he completed his task successfully, Keitaro started moving his head up and down in a smooth motion, ever so leisurely. He could tell Yoichi was already close to an orgasm from the shudders that spread across his body, but he wanted him to last as long as possible. Yoichi seemed to think otherwise, as he suddenly bucked his hips up again.  
“I’m g- gonna come..”  
Keitaro hummed, making eye contact with the deep purple eyes that were looking at him almost the entire time. Yoichi really looked like he was about to shatter - face an even darker shade of pink, chest moving rapidly, fists clenching uncontrollably. Well, maybe he should give him what he wanted. Keitaro quickened his movements, to which Yoichi clenched his eyes shut and came with a shaky moan. Keitaro didn’t pull back, just letting the waves of pleasure roll over the boy below him while still moving his head  
“Haah- haah-“  
When he was sure Yoichi was completely finished, Keitaro moved to sit up next to him.  
“That was great!”  
“T- thanks, Frogboy-“  
“No problem~”  
“I feel like I can j- just sleep right here. I’m fucking... tired.”  
“I think we should get you to bed first. Sleeping outside isn’t the best idea, especially in the state you’re in-“  
“Shut up.”  
Yoichi huffed, looking to his side.”  
“But fine, I guess we should go.”  
They both stood up, walking to their cabin in a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoichi takes revenge.  
> Well, at least he tries to.

“Ughh-“  
Yoichi had just woken up, and head throbbed like absolute hell. Also, Keitaro was in his arms, in his bed, which was very weird. He barely remembered anything. Had he drunk alcohol last night or something? He remembered the party, a bit too crowded for his liking, Keitaro, with whom he went outside, then the forest, then-  
Oh god. What the fuck.   
Yoichi carefully moved Keitaro until they were separated, then sat up on the edge of the bed. Blurry memories filled his mind, of him kissing Keitaro, then Keitaro giving him a blowjob- how did they even get to that point? Not that Yoichi minded much, he liked Keitaro, but still. This was a little too sudden.   
He noticed Keitaro’s pants lying on the ground next to his bed, and a small bottle next to it. It must’ve rolled out of his pocket. He picked it up.   
‘Love Potion (trademarked) - 100% effective.’  
The dots started to connect.  
‘With just a few drops of this Love Potion (trademarked), you can make anyone fall for you! We guarantee to spice up your relationship (or lack thereof)!’  
The reading took Yoichi a while, and the fact that the letters were so small didn’t help. Once he was done, an amused grin spread across his face, which was quickly slapped away by another throb from his head. So that was the reason behind this whole thing. No wonder his head was hurting like crazy if stupid Frogboy gave him an entire bottle of something you were only supposed to give a few drops of. If he had just asked him something along the lines of ‘Can we fuck?’, he would have happily agreed, so why these ‘tactics’?   
He wasn’t disappointed by what happened, but he did feel a bit stupid for being lured in that easily. Also, he had absolutely been the submissive one when they had sex, which didn’t sit right with him. Frogboy shouldn’t get so cocky just because he outsmarted him.   
Yoichi glanced back. Keitaro was still sleeping peacefully, and everyone else had already left. He could basically do anything he wanted. He carefully moved, removing the blanket that was covering Keitaro. Keitaro whined quietly. Thank God, he didn’t wake up.  
“Hmm. Now, what do I do?”  
A hand started traveling over Keitaro’s body, slightly grasping his nipples through the fabric of his shirt before settling at the edge of it. Yoichi pulled it up slightly, letting both his hands wander across Keitaro’s chest, touching his nipples again, this time more roughly. A quiet gasp escaped Keitaro’s mouth, but nothing more. Well, except the quickly tightening part of his pants just below the waistband.   
“You’re an eager one, Frogboy. But I’m gonna take my time with this.”  
He continued playing with the other’s nipples, feeling them harden, and then leaned down to suck on one of them. His tongue moved on it in a circular motion, getting a quiet moan from the still-sleeping boy. Yoichi allowed himself to lower his hand until it was resting on the tent in Keitaro’s pants.   
He glanced up, checking if his subject was still asleep, then moved his hand in a stroking motion a few times. Keitaro was a really deep sleeper, apparently. Just how far would he be able to go before he woke up?   
With both hands, he pulled Keitaro’s shirt off. Keitaro went along obediently, whimpering quietly because of the sudden cold. When the purple-haired man leaned in to kiss the other, two green eyes finally opened. Yoichi didn’t know what the world record for blushing was, but Keitaro probably broke it right there.  
“Y- Yoichi! What a- are you doing?”   
“Isn’t it obvious?”  
He cocked an eyebrow, his hands still moving over Keitaro’s body absent-mindedly.   
“Well, yes, b- but-“  
“Don’t say you don’t want me to fuck you, because you do. Why else would you drug me into having sex?”   
The trademark grin spread across his face. It seemed to really affect Keitaro, as he looked away immediately while simultaneously trying to hide his erection. With Yoichi slowly grinding against it, he couldn’t.   
“I- I’m s- sorry.”  
“You could’ve just asked me, you know. Well, whatever. I’m not done here yet, and you’re not stopping me.”  
He dove down on Keitaro’s lips, roughly kissing him. Keitaro gulped, accidentally giving him access to his mouth, which Yoichi greedily took. It didn’t take long for him to get hard as well, still moving their crotches together. He moved, quickly pulling his own shirt off - getting a small, appreciative gasp from Keitaro - and pulling his pants down. His member stood at full mast, just waiting for a repetition of yesterday’s events. Keitaro looked up with hesitation, but when Yoichi looked right back at him with lust in his eyes, he knew what was wanted from him. He put the head of Yoichi’s dick in his mouth, slowly working it down. While he was trying his best, he could see Yoichi wasn’t patient at the moment; as soon as his nose touched the other’s pubic hair, Yoichi pulled back and thrusted. He grabbed a hold of Keitaro’s hair, setting up a lazy pace.   
“Mhmm~ you feel good, Keitaro.”  
Keitaro looked up, smiling with his eyes while his mouth was occupied with other business. This wasn’t going exactly as Yoichi had planned, it was supposed to be a punishment. Keitaro was enjoying it as much as he was. Yoichi huffed, quickly increasing the pace of his movements. That would do the job, right?   
Yoichi kept pounding into Keitaro’s mouth harder and harder, which made it a little tough for Keitaro to keep up; nothing too bad, though, he had gone down on this dick once before. He closed his eyes again, quietly moaning around the thick shaft. Yoichi cursed in response.  
“Fuck!”  
He already felt himself nearing an orgasm. Well, too late to stop now. Keitaro would have to take it. With one last shaky thrust, he locked Keitaro’s mouth around his member, cumming in his mouth. Keitaro’s eyes widened, but he didn’t try to pull back. Yoichi eventually let Keitaro go, slightly panting.  
“Haah- what did ya think of that?”  
“I- I liked i- it.”  
Keitaro blushed, looking away. Yoichi narrowed his eyes.   
“Do you like it when I grab your hair?”  
“Y- yes.”  
“You like to be bossed around by me?”  
“Yes.”  
Keitaro’s cheeks were still a bright red, but he sounded more confident. Stupid Frogboy.   
“Turn around.”   
Keitaro looked up, confused, but followed the order.   
“Put your ass up. I’m fucking you.”  
The green-haired man gasped.   
“Don’t act surprised, you had it coming.”  
Yoichi yanked the other’s pants down, revealing both his ass and - still painfully hard - dick. He slowly stroked him a few times, just for the sake of teasing, and then reached under his bed. The small bottle he was looking for was right there, in its usual place. Well, he knew exactly where it was by now, since he used the bottle quite often.   
One lubed-up finger suddenly pushed into Keitaro’s hole. He moaned quietly, grabbing the bedsheets.   
“Imagine what my dick would do to you, Frogboy. Your dreams are about to come true.”   
The finger started moving, slowly at first, but steadily increasing in pace. It moved around, exploring Keitaro’s insides, until it found a certain spot that almost made Keitaro collapse. Yoichi chuckled above him, then added a second finger while Keitaro was still lost in the stimulation.   
“Maybe we should just go for it, this is really no match for you.”  
“Y- Yoichi-“  
“Hm?”  
“A- aah~”  
As the two fingers slid up against the spot again, Keitaro’s attempts at speaking ceased.   
“Thought so, Frogboy.”  
Yoichi slapped his dick, which was already half-hard again by now, against Keitaro’s ass a few times, before squirting some more of the lube on it. A few strokes finished the job of getting him back to full mast. Yoichi smirked, then started to press into the boy below him. A few gasps as he pushed past the ring of muscle at the entrance, a few quiet moans, then one loud one when he reached the perfect spot. It all sounded so perfect. Yoichi could barely hold back from fucking Keitaro into oblivion right there, right then. He would soon, though.   
After a short while, he was fully in.   
“Are you ready, Frogboy?”  
Keitaro nodded, which was all Yoichi needed as confirmation. He pulled back slowly, until he was almost out again, and then slammed back inside. This process repeated a few times, Keitaro moaning every time.   
“You like that, huh?”  
“Haah~ y- yes, Yoichi-“  
“Heh. What if I go faster? Harder? What if I fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit up straight afterwards?”  
“I- wouldn’t m- mind that.”  
“Seriously? Because I absolutely will.”  
“Yes.”   
“Whatever.”  
Yoichi huffed. Okay, so this wasn’t going as planned either. Keitaro would just enjoy the heck out of it, whatever he did. The only thing he could really do was to just make this as enjoyable as he could, both for himself and for Keitaro.   
Without warning, he started thrusting again, this time faster. He tried to keep silent, but a moan still escaped him here and there. Fuck it, it just felt too good.   
“Aa- aaa- Y- Yoichi- shit-“  
“Didn’t think... you’d a- actually curse.”  
Damn it. He even stuttered. With annoyance, he pounded in particularly deep, Keitaro squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure.   
After a while, Yoichi suddenly stopped. He wrapped two muscular arms around Keitaro’s waist and turned him around so he was lying on his back.  
“I want to see your goddamn face. That’s why I’m turning you around.”  
Keitaro nodded, the puzzled expression leaving his face.   
By then, Keitaro’s dick was already dripping precum, painfully hard and red from the lack of attention it got. Yoichi playfully stroked it a few times, but the reaction he got amazed him. Keitaro gasped, and he nearly came right then.  
“Not yet, Frogboy.”  
Yoichi chuckled, pounding in again. He couldn’t blame the man, he was pretty damn close as well. He cursed under his breath, feeling his motions get even slicker as the precum dripped from his dick. It only took them both a few more thrusts; Yoichi came with a loud ‘Fuck!’, Keitaro following right after.   
For a while, both stayed still, out of breath.   
“Just... ask me next time, okay?”  
“Y- yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it, folks! I’ll do some more Camp Buddy stuff in the future, but I don’t know how long it’ll take me to write another one-shot or story.


End file.
